


Surprise!

by PattRose



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose





	Surprise!

Surprise!  
By PattRose  
Summary: John didn’t even mention to anyone that it’s his birthday. And he’s a bear except that someone does know and I bet you know who.  
Warnings: mild language, angst, Birthday Surprise, Anger  
Rating: Teen  
Genre: Pre-slash  
Word Count: 1556  
A/N: I hate my birthday. I have a God-daughter who died on my birthday, so I hate mine, too. I wonder how many people do hate them. 

 

 

It was John’s birthday and no one, thankfully, knew at the station. John really didn’t want to deal with Happy Birthday this and Happy Birthday that. It was just too much. John would like it to be the next day already. Although, it had been quiet all day, so maybe he should just enjoy the day like it was any other. _Who are you fucking kidding, Kennex. You hate this day._

Dorian walked in and said hello to everyone and John was shocked that he didn’t mention his birthday to John. _If anyone knew, I thought Dorian would. Good, I’m safe._

“How’s it going, John?”

“Just great, Dorian. I’m doing all of the filing because you’re a fucking two hours late. You could have called me from the lab and said you were going to be late.”

“Sorry, man. I had some errands to run with Rudy and things to take care of. I didn’t realize I was two hours late. I’ll try to watch it from now on.” Dorian really did feel bad that he was that late. But did John have to be such an ass? _Why yes, he did._

“What are you smirking about? You think it’s funny don’t you?” John bellowed and Sandra walked out of her office. 

“I can’t hear myself think, Kennex. Could you hold it down?”

“Sorry, Sandra. Dorian was late again and said he’s never going to do it again. Did you hear that?”

“He doesn’t get paid for doing this shit, Kennex. So, lighten up on him.”

“Yeah, John, lighten up,” Dorian said sweetly. 

John glared at him and said, “Shut up.”

“John, I think that was uncalled for,” Sandra barked. 

“Yeah, well if he’d help me catch up, maybe I’d be in a better mood.”

“Dorian, try and do your best to not irritate your partner,” Sandra suggested. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Dorian even saluted Sandra which made Sandra laugh. Dorian then sat down and started working on the files on his desk. Within an hour he was almost caught up. 

“John, did you want to go to lunch?”

“Dorian, it’s 3:00, it’s a little late for lunch. And why would you take me for lunch, you don’t even eat,” John asked suspiciously. 

“Oh, I wasn’t going to treat, you were, but I thought I would see if you wanted to eat something.”

“Should have figured that I would be paying.”

“Hey, I would pay if I got paid,” Dorian argued. 

“Just drop it, Dorian. I want to finish and go home.”

“I’ve had about enough of your bad mood, John. I’m taking off. I finished the files on my desk, so you’re welcome.” Dorian grabbed his jacket and left without saying goodbye. 

Valerie walked over and said, “Piss him off again, John?”

“I didn’t do anything to anyone. I’m just doing my work, trying to get done with my day.”

“ **You** stop it, already. You’re being an asshole. And Dorian did all those files for you. You never even said, thank you.”

“I’ll thank him tonight when I buy my own dinner.”

“Oh, you’re going to take Dorian out for dinner? I didn’t think he ate.” 

“No, I’m going to take a pizza home because tonight is my night to cook and I don’t feel like it. But I will tell him thank you for doing all of those files. Thank **you** for pointing this out to me.”

Valerie could see he was still being an ass. “I was going to help you finish your files, but now you can do it yourself.”

John grumbled something under his breath and Valerie thought it sounded like he said, _’shit’_.

John started working on his files and one by one everyone was leaving the bullpen. Sandra finally left at 6:30 and said, “Why don’t you call it a day? If you apologize to Dorian, he might do the rest for you tomorrow.”

“No, I’m on a roll, now, Sandra. I’ve only got two left.”

“Well, have a good night. Drive safely. See you tomorrow,” Sandra called out over her shoulder as she got on the elevator. 

John was finally alone in the bullpen. Just what he wanted, right? _Shit…_

*

When John drove into his parking lot, it was almost full. _Oh perfect. Someone took my spot._

He parked farther away and walked into the building carrying the pizza. When he got off the elevator, he yawned and got his key out. He put it in the door and opened it and everyone yelled, “Surprise! Happy Birthday.”

John just stood there, looking shocked and threw the pizza on the sofa and turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him. 

Dorian said, “Everyone stay put. I’ll get him back, not to worry.”

Dorian raced down the stairs after John and yelled, “Slow down.”

John yelled, “Not hardly.” And walked even faster. 

Dorian started running this time and John began to run when he realized that Dorian was catching up. On the balcony was all of their friends watching the show. 

John opened his door on the car and slammed it shut behind him. Dorian got in the other side and slammed his shut, too. 

“Get out,” John ordered and he wasn’t nice about it at all. 

“I don’t have to. I want to talk to you.”

“Fine, talk. What in the fuck do you want, Dorian?” 

“First, I would like you to call me Dorian without that hate in your voice. I hate when you’re mad and call me Dorian.”

“Then stop pissing me off, Dorian,” John said, but he said Dorian very sarcastically. 

“That’s almost as bad, John. Do you hate me or something? I thought we were becoming really good friends. I like you better than anyone I know. And I wanted to do something nice for you, so I looked up your birthday in your file at work. So, shoot me! Why do you hate your birthday so much?”

“If we were better friends, I might tell you, but we’re not. We’re just friends and roommates, I guess.”

“Man, I even had dreams about you becoming more than a friend. I’m such an idiot. I’ll move out tonight. Rudy said there is always a place for me in his lab.” 

Dorian started to open the door of the car and John said, “What do you mean?”

“I thought we were getting close, you know. As in close. I had some romantic ideas, I guess. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you, John.”

Dorian went for the door handle again and John said, “Wait. I want to be more than friends. I didn’t know that was an option.”

“John, you just treated me like shit today am I supposed to just let that go?”

“No, I knew you wouldn’t like the real me. Because the real me is moody and an asshole most of the time.”

“That’s not true. Up until today, I’ve been crazy about you, even when you’re in a bad mood. You still didn’t treat me like crap. You know what might help?”

John looked at Dorian and asked, “What?”

“You could kiss me. You could make my night. You could pretend that today never happened and that you’re wild about me too.”

John leaned into Dorian and kissed him, with a great deal of passion behind it. Dorian was somewhat surprised. “I really am wild about you, Dorian. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything. Today and every day from now on. I’m going to make you crazy, I’m warning you.”

“Did your dad blow off your birthdays, John? Is that what it is?”

“How in the hell did you know that? You know sometimes you scare me, Dorian.”

Dorian smiled and kissed John once more. Dorian could have sworn he heard clapping, but he must have been hearing things. He had an odd look on his face and John said, “Yes, they’re on the balcony watching and clapping. Those are our friends up there. Should we go up so I can apologize?”

“That would be good, John. Is it too soon, to say I want to move into your room?”

“You already are, Dorian.”

“Not in your room,” Dorian said, happily. 

John pulled Dorian into his arms and just held on for dear life. “I’m so, so sorry for being such an ass today. And I apologize for how I might act in the future. Just kick my ass, Dorian.”

“I could do that. Now, let’s go upstairs, you have lasagna and presents. Not to mention a cake and ice cream for dessert.”

John slid out Dorian’s side after Dorian and everyone was hollering, “Way to go!”

“I guess our friends are okay with it,” John said. 

“I would guess so,” Dorian agreed as they walked up the stairs and held hands all the way. 

Tonight was a new reason to **like** birthdays. And John was glad of that.

The end


End file.
